Jack loves Sam
by EllieOneill
Summary: Jacob confronts Jack about his feelings for his daughter
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Carter, 5"9' with short blonde hair, fair skin and blue eye's (that you would call sapphires if you didn't know better) was sitting on her plane blue couch in her living room, in civvies with her legs curled under her and her nose in a paper copy of sense and sensibility by Jane Austin.

The song of a small bird twittering rang through the room making Sam look up. Smiling at the sound of her new doorbell, marking her page and placing the book on her wooden coffee table Sam got up and walk casually to the door. Pulling it open she saw her Father Jacob Carter, 6"0' with balding grey hair wearing a sand coloured tunic and pants. His blue eyes crinkled as he smiled at his daughter.

"Dad?" Sam smiled.

"General Hammond told me you took a week's leave?" Jacob smiled "I thought I'd come visit. Find out what's going on with you."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked standing aside so that her father could enter the house.

"Well, Daniel and Teal'c say you've seemed a little upset lately, and Colonel O'Neill says you've been avoiding him completely." Jacob stated.

"Oh" Sam said looking at her hands. "Do you want some coffee? Oh wait, you don't like coffee do you? How about some tea? Or hot chocolate?" Sam began to walk down the hall to the kitchen.

"Sam?" Jacob said now looking worried. Sam stopped and turned. Jacob was shocked to see tears welling in her eyes, threatening to spill over her porcelain skin. Jacob closed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug. Sam returned the hug. Jacob grew even more concerned when she started to shake with silent uncontrollable sobs. "Oh, Sam. What's going on?" He pulled away enough to look at her face.

Sam looked into her Fathers eyes, hers now misted and swollen, considering what to tell him.

"I'm going to need ice-cream?" Sam whispered. Jacob nodded and followed her to the Kitchen where she took out two bowls, spoons and a tub of choc chip chocolate ice-cream and a bottle of chocolate fudge which she put into the microwave to warm while she dished out the ice-cream.

Once they both had their desserts they sat on the couch in the lounge and Jacob sat watching his daughter scoop up her ice-cream with the spoon and put it into her mouth closing her eyes in pleasure. Just as Jacob was going to ask again what was wrong he heard his symbiont patiently advise him.

' _Just wait Jacob, let her tell you in her own time. Whatever it is, it is really hurting her."_ Selmak told him.

'Thanks, I hadn't realised it was hurting her from the crying and the fact that she not only has ice-cream, but has eaten almost the whole tub.' Jacob snapped back sarcastically at his symbiont.

' _You are welcome'_ Selmak replied with the same level of sarcasm. And she fell silent.

"Dad" Sam started slowly "Do you remember the experiment with the atenic armbands?"

"Yes? That was four years ago right?" Jacob replied ignoring Selmak as she again reminded him to be patient.

"Well when I was trapped behind that force field, and the colonel wouldn't leave." Sam stopped, a dry sob escaping her before she closed her eyes and began breathing deeply and slowly, trying to calm herself.

Jacob sat patiently watching his daughter. Waiting.

"And then Freya thought we were Zatargs." Sam continued after a minute. Jacob nodded.

"We realised. I realised that I" Sam stopped again as she shook with sobs she couldn't hold back, tears falling over her face. Jacob pulled her into another hug, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"It's just getting so hard." She sobbed "It's so strong and I know he probably doesn't feel the same anymore I mean I just a kid compared to him and…. And when he looks at me like…. And I just… I needed a break. I needed to get away from him for a while, away from his eyes and his smile and the way he act like such a moron." She laughed at the thought.

"Acts?" Jacob couldn't help but laugh "You mean he's not actually that thick?"

Sam shook her head smiling, tears still falling down her face. "Actually his IQ is higher that Daniels."

"Well. I'm gonna have to use this against him." Jacob said. Sam laughed.

"I just wish…" Sam couldn't bring herself to finish that thought. She dissolved back into silent breathy sobs.

Jacob stuck his head in the men's locker room at the SGC as he found Jack, a 6"1" middle aged man with gold eyes and greying dirt blonde hair cropped just a little longer than military regs would normally allow. His tan skin glistening with water droplets as he pulled a shirt over his head, his pants already belted in place.

"Hi Jack" Jacob said pushing his way into the room and closing the door behind his.

"Hey Jacob what's up?" Jack asked casually as he began to towel his hair. For a fraction of a second Jack saw a look of pure rage cross Jacobs face, his hands balling into fists and turning white before his eyes glowed and Selmak took over.

' _Sorry Jacob, but I cannot let you kill the Colonel, our daughter would never forgive you'_ Selmk told Jacob as she took control. Then ignoring Jacob's internal rant about how Jack could be so casual while his daughter was sobbing at home unable to even come to work because she couldn't bear to see him.

" _Colonel O'Neill, Jacob would like to know you feeling and intentions toward his daughter. Unfortunately at present he is unable to speak to you without the desire to kill you so I will have to ask the questions."_ Selmak told Jack.

Jack stopped towelling his hair and just stared at Jacob/Selmak for a minute.

"Why?" Jack asked.

" _At present Samantha is very upset because she loves you and believes she can do nothing about it. Because of this she has ask for leave as she does not wish to be around you while she cannot be with you. Further she believes that you may once have cared for her, but now see her as a child because of your age difference."_ Selmak explained.

Jack practically fell onto the seat behind him, he felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. Sam loved him. She loved _Him_! He had to clarify. "She what?" Jack breathed.

" _At present Samantha is"_ Selmak began again but Jack cut her off

"Yeah, yeah I heard all that but… You said she loves… she loves me?" Jack asked.

" _Yes"_ Selmak. She closed Jacob's eyes and bowed his head as if saying a small prayer.

"You didn't know?" Jacob asked as Selmak gave control of his body back to him.

"I knew she cared. And when… but I thought that was just a crush, ya know? Did she actually say the words? Did she say she loves me?" Jack asked looking at Jacob.

"No, but she may as well have." Jacob replied sitting next to Jack on the seat next to him. "I think it may hurt her too much to actually admit it seeing as how there's nothing the two of you can do about it. Unless…"

"Unless?" Jack asked looking up at Jacob.

"Do you love her?" Jacob asked. Jack took a deep steadying breath, closing his eyes against the pain growing inside him.

"Jack. Are you in love with my daughter?" Jacob asked again.

Jack nodded. A single tear pushed through his eye lashes and crawled slowly down his cheek.

"I love her." Jack whispered "I can't stop loving her. Every time I try to let her go I just end up." Jack stopped.

"Loving her more?" Jacob supplied. Jack nodded.

"What do I do?" Jack asked the older man

Jacob looked at Jack. Thinking carefully what to say. "Break the regs" He said finally.

Jack shook his head, "If they find out she'll be court marshalled." He replied.

"But she'll be happy. You both will." Jacob said "If I've learnt anything over the years, it's that it's better to choose love, than work."

Jack stood at Sam's door for 20 minutes working up the courage to press the bell, wondering if it would be better not to. He could see her inside through the door window. Curled up on her couch her head in a book. He watched as she started to cry and shake with silent uncontrolled sobs and realised he couldn't leave her like that. He pressed the bell.

Sam took a steadying breath as she wiped her face and walked to the door. She pulled it open to find Jack standing there, alone, a look of anguish on his face.

They stood there looking at each other. As if they were back on Apophis's ship. Sam stuck behind the force shield about to be caught.

"Your dad came to see me." Jack said quietly.

"Yeah, what about Sir?" Sam asked trying to be casual.

Jack stepped over the threshold of the doorway and with both his hand holding her face he kissed Sam. Relief washed over them both as Sam immediately responded, one hand going to his waist as the other crept up his shoulder and into his hair. Jack used one of his hands to close the door behind him before moving it to sit on Sam's waist as he slowly and surely deepened the kiss. Jack slowly moved Sam back and into her bedroom.

They broke apart briefly as they tripped up onto the bed. Jack and Sam laughed smiling, looking deep into each other's eyes. Jack lowered his lips back to hers, immediately dipping his tongue into her mouth to meet and entangle with hers. Her arms wrapped around Jack as she revelled in him.

He started slowly moving his hand up under her shirt caressing its way over her smooth skin before she stopped him.

"Wait." Sam gasped as she pulled her mouth from his.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly stopping his hand.

"Are you sure you want this?" She asked.

"Are you?" Jack replied.

Sam looked deep into his eyes. She swallowed. "We can't." she said suddenly pulling herself out from under him, off the bed and starting toward the door.

"Why not?" exclaimed Jack getting up to follow.

Sam turned back to him. "You'll be court marshalled. The regs." She said with a forced calm. Tears were threatening to spill out over her eyelashes again.

"Screw the regs. Samantha I love you." Jack yelled. "But if you don't want…" Jack stopped talking. He swallowed staring at her, pleading in his mind that she would choose him.

Sam stood looking at him for several seconds. Tears pouring over her eyelashes as she realised she needed him as much as she loved him and knowing he felt the same.

"Damn" She muttered as she ran back into his arms kissing him again. He breathed relief and sighed into her mouth, pulling her back to the bed.

It took a few seconds for Jack to remember where he was and why when he woke the next morning with Sam snuggled almost naked in his arms.

He smiled as he remembered her soft quiet moans as he entered her. And how she had screamed his named as they reached the height of their ecstasy together. They hadn't even managed to get all of their clothes off as began to desperately to join their bodies together and become one. He looked down at Sam's face smiling widely as she shifted slowly in her sleep against him.

Damn, he thought as little Jack began to rise at the feel of her next to him.

He watched her as her eyes fluttered and finally opened revealing their beautiful Sapphire irises.

"Good morning" Jack whispered. Rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"Don't do that." Sam said.

"Why?" Jack chuckled.

"You'll make me…" Sam started and gasped as he turned. "Sir?"

"It's not my side arm this time." Jack said "And drop the Sir, after last night…"

"Jack?" Sam said.

"Mmyes?" Jack asked his gold eyes sparkling with delight as he saw that hers were doing the same.

"I love you." Sam said.

"I love you Samantha" Jack replied suddenly very serious. "And I can't let you go. Ever. Not now."

"Good" Sam smiled "Because you aren't allowed to. Now…" Jack put his finger to her lips.

Slowly he kissed her. "What were you going to say?" Jack asked.

"Kiss me, that's and order!" Sam smiled mischievously. And they spent the rest of the day in that bedroom, emerging only get food or go to the bathroom or in the case of 08:00, to unplug the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello" Daniel answered.

"Doctor Jackson." Hammond replied "Do you mind grabbing Teal'c and heading over to Major Carters place."

"Ah sure, is something up?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not sure. I had been trying to get hold of Jack but he wasn't answering. I finally called Sam but she didn't answer either which has me a little worried." Hammond explained "And when I called just now I was told Sam's phone has been disconnected."

"Ah" Daniel said. "Alright I'll grab Teal'c and head over."

Daniel and Teal'c arrived at Sam's house about half an hour later. They rang the bell hearing the pleasant sound of bird song ring out. Daniel and Teal'c waited. And waited. And waited. Daniel looked at Teal'c who raised an eyebrow.

"Should we ring the bell again?" Daniel asked. Teal'c pressed the doorbell in response. And again they waited and waited before Daniel decided to actually knock, just in case.

"What?" Jack barked as he pulled the door open wearing only a towel. Jacks eyes widened as a sheepish look crossed his face and he looked back into the house.

"Umm" Daniel stood stock still looking at Jack with his jaw on the ground.

"General Hammond is looking for you." Teal'c announced, apparently unfazed By Jack standing in Sam's doorway in a towel.

"Oh." Jack said.

"Um Jack?" Daniel asked

"Yes Daniel?" Jack replied.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Daniel asked trying to be casual.

Jack sighed. He looked again into the house. "Come in."

Daniel and Teal'c walked into the house. "I'll be right back." Jack said waving them off to the living room before he disappeared into Sam's bedroom.

"They've gone there haven't they?" Daniel asked Teal'c as the watch Jack disappear.

"I believe so." Teal'c answered and he clamped his hands behind his back and walked into the living room.

"Should we do anything?" Daniel asked.

"You know as do I this was always going to happen." Teal'c replied.

"I know but if anyone else finds out they'll both lose their jobs." Daniel said gravely "They may even go to prison."

"Of this I am aware." Teal'c replied "Which is why I will say nothing of this to anyone."

"Good idea" Daniel nodded.

"You don't have to worry about that" Jack announced now dressed, with Sam walking closely behind him. "Though we do appreciate it."

"We just couldn't do it anymore." Sam said quietly as she sat on the sofa.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Daniel asked Sam. "I mean, you're risking so much."

"If you had asked me that yesterday morning I probably would have agreed with you." Jack said handing Daniel a beer. "But when Jacob came to see me." Jack looked at Sam again.

"Jacob came to see you?" Daniel asked.

"He wished to punish O'Neill for causing Samantha to hurt." Teal'c said.

"You knew?" Jack asked.

"I informed Jacob Carter as to where you were." Teal'c replied.

"Thanks Teal'c." Jack said sarcastically "You almost got me killed."

"You are welcome O'Neill." Teal'c replied with an arch of his eyebrow.

"Anyway Jacob told me Sam was upset because she thought I…" Jack continued. "I love you Samantha." He said looking directly at her.

Sam smiled and stood into his arms. "I love you Jack." She whispered back.

"I came over to talk to her. I wanted to know if Jacob was right. I got here and I just couldn't help it. I kissed her."

"And I kissed back." Sam smiled "I couldn't help it."

"We can't help it." Jack said "And we don't want to deny it anymore."

"And we can't fight it anymore." Sam said.

"Okay" Daniel smiled satisfied.

"If you harm Samantha Carter you will not live to tell of it." Teal'c said seriously to Jack.

"You'll have to get in line T" Jack smiled "I'd already have killed myself. Then there's what Jacob would do"

They all laughed.

Just then Daniel's phone rang.

"Hello" He answered as the doorbell rang. Sam opened it to reveal Cassie and Janet.

"Hey guy's what's up?" Sam asked them as Daniel assured Hammond that all was well.

"Just thought we'd visit" Janet smiled "Is there a team day going on?"

"Yeah but you're welcome as always" Jack replied opening his arms to hug Cassie.

"Is that a hickey?" Cassie screeched suddenly. Pulling away from Jack. Everyone turned to look at Jack whose eyes darted toward Sam before he cleared his blushing throat.

"Is it" he asked

"Wow it is too." Janet said looking at it.

"Who wants a drink?" Sam suddenly announced.


End file.
